Es ist keine Romcom, oder vielleicht doch?
by Afaim
Summary: Atomwave-Oneshot. Crack. Mick hat genug. Bei Nora Darhk ist er noch daneben gestanden, aber John Constantine ist eindeutig nicht gut genug für Ray Palmer!


**Es ist keine Romcom, oder vielleicht doch?**

* * *

 _Warnings: SPOILER!_ _Bis zur 3. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow", sowie eventuelle Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, die aber auf dem beruhen, was wir bisher wissen, also vermutlich nicht stimmen, außerdem Spoiler für „Arrow" und „The Flash" und „Supergirl", Slash, Crack_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „The Flash" und „Supergirl". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings:_ _Atomwave, mit anderen Pairings: Raylicity, Hawkatom, Ray/Nora, Ray/John Constantine, Erw. von Hellcanary und Steelvixen, Impliziertes Avalance_

* * *

Mick hatte genug. Ja, das hatte er wirklich. Er war ja noch nie ein besonders geduldiger Mensch gewesen, doch er war der Ansicht, dass er, seit ihm Ray Palmer zum ersten Mal eines seiner strahlenden Lächeln zugeworfen hatte, wirklich sehr viel Geduld mit dem anderen Mann bewiesen hatte.

Er hatte gelernt den Erfinder in all seiner Eigentümlichkeit zu tolerieren. Seine Macken hin genommen, sich mit seinen unerschütterlichen Glauben, dass Gutes in jedem Menschen steckte, abgefunden. Sich von ihm sogar manchmal, wenn kein andere hinsah, freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfen lassen. Himmel, er hatte sich sogar einmal umarmen lassen, weil Ray einfach nicht locker gelassen hatte, weil er Mich zuvor hatte „sterben sehen" (es war der andere Mick gewesen, der gestorben war, der aus der anderen Zeitlinie, aber das spielte für Ray Palmer offenbar keine Rolle). Er hatte zugelassen, dass Ray mit ihm über seine Gefühle sprach, und mit dem Mann über mehr seiner eigenen (zumeist nicht vorhandenen) Gefühle gesprochen als mit sonst jemanden. Und er hatte ihm sogar die Kältekanone anvertraut und für kurze Zeit zugelassen, dass Ray sein Partner wurde.

Also ja: Seit dem Gulag hatte Mick sich als extrem geduldig erwiesen und Ray Palmer mehr durchgehen lassen als jedem anderen Menschen in seinem Leben. Himmel, er hatte ihm sogar seinen Roman zu lesen gegeben, obwohl er gerade erst fertig geworden war. (Nachdem Zari ihn irgendwie in die Finger bekommen und gelesen hatte, hatte Ray solange gebettelt bis Mick nachgegeben).

Aber nun hatte er genug. Was zu viel war, war zu viel. Genug war genug. Zu weit, war zu weit. Mick war mit seiner Geduld am Ende.

Er starrte Ray wütend an, nein, er bohrte regelrechte Löcher in den lächerlichen Helden, doch dieser … bemerkte das überhaupt nicht. Denn er war gerade dabei sich mit John Constantine zu unterhalten. Sehr angeregt. Und er lachte dabei.

Mick fragte sich, worüber die beiden wohl gerade sprachen. Und wollte es zugleich auch gar nicht wissen. Vermutlich war es ein dummes Thema. Worüber sollten sich die beiden auch unterhalten? Sie hatten doch nichts gemeinsam! Wieso also strahlte Ray den Briten so an, als wäre er etwas ganz Besonderes?!

 _Verdammt, Schmalzlocke. Du könntest ja wenigstens einmal kurz herübersehen um mitzubekommen, dass ich wütend auf dich bin!_ Doch Ray schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass Mick immer noch auf der Brücke der _Waverider_ war. Mick knurrte unwillig vor sich hin, aber auch das beachtete keiner.

Auf einmal tauchte Sara in seinem Sichtfeld auf. „Alles in Ordnung, Mick? Du wirkst irgendwie … noch verärgerter als sonst", stellte sie fest und folgte seinem Blick, „Aha, ich verstehe. Was hat Ray jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

„Nichts", behauptete Mick, drehte sich um, und stapfte von der Brücke. Nicht Sara sollte seine Wut bemerken! Schmalzlocke sollte es!

Mick ging in die Küche und fand dort zu seinem Ärger Zari vor, die gerade mit Flash Junior Backgammon spielte. „Könnt ihr das nicht in eurer Kabine tun?!", schnauzte er die beiden an. Der kleine Flash sah ihn erstaunt an und meinte dann: „Aber wir tun doch gar nichts!"

Zari seufzte und meinte: „Ignorier ihn einfach. So wie wir alle es tun, wenn er diese Laune hat. Er wollte nur irgendjemanden anschreien, das ist alles."

„Das ist überhaupt nicht … Ich wollte meine Ruhe, aber ihr seid hier!", gab Mick zurück.

Zari hob nur eine Augenbraue und sah ihn vielsagend an. Mick schnaubte wütend und stapfte dann weiter in die Bibliothek. Natürlich war der Schönling da und starrte gerade verträumt auf ein Foto von sich und Amaya. Als er Mick sah, wollte der das Bild erschrocken verstecken, aber es war schon zu spät. „Du hättest um sie kämpfen müssen, aber nein, du hast die Geschichte gewinnen lassen!", beschuldigte Mick ihn wütend.

Nate blinzelte und zog dann eine kummervolle Miene. „Ich wollte doch für immer mit ihr zusammen sein!", behauptete er, „Aber sie hat eine Tochter und Enkelinnen und …"

„Das interessiert mich nicht! Heul dich bei jemand anderen aus!", befahl Mick ihm.

„Aber … du hast doch angefangen!", behauptete der Schönling mit verwirrter Miene.

Mick schnaubte und stapfte weiter in sein Quartier.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie in Ordnung sind, Mister Rory? Ihre Stresslevel scheint erhöht zu sein", meldete sich Gideon unaufgefordert zu Wort.

„Mir geht es gut", schnaubte Mick.

„Diesen Eindruck habe ich nicht", gab Gideon zurück.

„Halt die Klappe", erwiderte Mick nur und beschloss irgendetwas zusammenzuschweißen. Er musste sich beruhigen.

Genau genommen war es nicht die Schuld von Schmalzlocke, zumindest nicht vollständig. Der Brite war der eigentliche Schuldige.

Mick hätte nie erwartet, dass er seinen alten Engländer einmal vermissen würde, aber er vermisste ihn, und sein Ersatzmann in Mantel von den Inseln … den hasste Mick _wirklich._ Erstens schien sich der Kerl nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er nun zum Team gehören wollte oder nicht. Und zweitens gab er ihnen ständig die Schuld an allen dämonischen Begegnungen, die sie hatten. Und drittens war er einfach nervig!

Besonders nervig an ihm war die Tatsache, dass er sich in einem Moment noch mit Sara in den Lacken gewälzt hatte und im nächsten unverfroren mit Ray Palmer flirtete. Und das ständig! Mick sagte sich zwar, dass ihm das alles nichts anging, aber …

Ray hatte nun mal einen furchtbaren Geschmack! Sein Liebesleben war …

Die Frau vom Green Arrow war seine Ex, was doch schon Beweis genug dafür war, dass er immer die falschen Partner auswählte. Und diese Sache mit dem geflügelten Mädchen… eine einzige Katastrophe von Vorne bis Hinten. Und dann Nora Darhk! Ausgerechnet. Eigentlich hatte Mick gedacht, sie würde das Maß voll machen. Zunächst hatte Mick ja noch geglaubt, dass Ray sie unbedingt retten wollte, weil er sie als Kind gekannt hatte, doch dann hatte der Schönling allen brühwarm erzählt, dass Ray verknallt in Nora Darhk wäre, und das ….

… das war einfach furchtbar. Dass sie dem Bureau entkommen war, hatte vermutlich mit Ray zu tun. Nur gut, dass Direktorin Sharpe niemals auf die Idee gekommen war ihn zu verdächtigen. Zumindest waren sie sie durch ihre Flucht losgeworden, aber dann war Constantine aufgetaucht und hatte sie zur Dämonenjagd eingespannt und damit begonnen sich an Bord breit zu machen. Als wäre die Amaya-Doppelgängerin nicht schon genug Stress.

Auf jeden Fall hatte Constantine bald erkannt, dass Ray Palmer etwas ganz Besonderes war, und seit dem stieg er ihn offensichtlich hinterher. Zunächst hatte Mick das nicht gestört, denn jeder wusste, dass Ray Palmer ein Ein-Frau-Mann war und kein Rauchende-Zauberer-die -alles mögen-Typ, aber dann ….

… hatte er begonnen zurück zu flirten.

Mick hatte nicht drei Jahren an Bord der _Waverider_ damit verbracht sich von Ray Palmer fernzuhalten, nur um jetzt herauszufinden, dass es sich um einen Fall von „Er steht einfach nicht auf dich" handelte! Das wäre einfach zu frustrierend.

Andererseits war es nicht überraschend. Ray Palmer war ein Adonis, während Mick …

Das war aber nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt war, dass John Constantine einfach nicht gut genug für Ray Palmer war.

Ray verdiente jemanden, für den er genauso wichtig war, wie sein Partner für ihn. Jemanden, der zu ihm stand, und nur zu ihm, und nicht jemanden der im besten Fall eine männliche Version von Sara war und im schlechtesten jemand, der nur auf Spaß aus war und sich deswegen auf niemanden ernsthaft einlassen wollte. Und außerdem war Constantine ein harter Hund und damit unfähig auf die Bedürfnisse eines so sensiblen Menschen wie Ray Palmer einzugehen. Er war mindestens genauso ungeeignet dafür wie Mick, aber in Wahrheit war er noch ungeeigneter, da er vielleicht vorgeben würde auf diese Bedürfnisse einzugehen, nur um Schmalzlocke ins Bett zu kriegen.

Im Grunde genommen lief es darauf hinaus, dass der britische Zauberer ein Arsch war, und Ray Palmer ein wirklich guter Mensch. Die beiden passten einfach nicht zusammen, aber Ray hatte sich von solchen Einwänden noch nie aufhalten lassen, und es wäre ihm zuzutrauen sich in Constantine zu verlieben und dann würde ihm unweigerlich das Herz gebrochen werden. Und er würde monatelang darunter leiden, wie nach seiner Trennung von Kendra, aber so tun als gäbe es kein Problem und versuchen immer weiter fröhlich zu sein, und Constantine würde darauf vielleicht sogar hereinfallen und weiterhin mit Ray interagieren und seine Affären und Onenight-Stands in dessen Gesicht schieben, als wäre nichts Schlimmes an ihnen, und das würde Ray nur noch mehr verletzten.

Es war zum verrückt werden! Warum ausgerechnet John Constantine?! Warum nicht … diesen Dödel Gary oder sonst jemanden! Zari, Sara, egal wen, aber nein, es musste ja John Constantine sein!

„Mister Rory, sind Sie sicher, das alles in Ordnung ist, Sie haben gerade Ihre Schweißer-Ausrüstung gegen die Wand geschleudert", meldete sich Gideon zu Wort.

Anstatt zu antworten schnaubte Mick nur. Nein, so ging es nicht weiter. Er konnte nicht einfach weiter daneben stehen. Er war bei Nora Darhk daneben gestanden, und das hatte dazu geführt, dass Schmalzlocke entführt und gefoltert worden war und sich danach trotzdem noch mit Damien Darhk verbündet hatte um die Hexe zu retten und ihr zur Flucht verholfen hatte!

Diesmal würde Mick eingreifen, bevor es soweit kommen konnte, dass Schmalzlocke in ein Leben der Kriminalität verfiel! (Nicht, dass etwas an einem kriminellen Leben schlimm wäre, aber man musste die richtigen Gründe haben eines zu leben, und hinter einem Rock her zu sein … oder eben einer Hose … war eindeutig nicht der richtige Grund dafür!)

Mick machte sich also auf die Suche nach Ray und fand diesen, gemeinsam mit Constantine, immer noch auf der Brücke. Die beiden schienen sich noch immer zu unterhalten!

„Es reicht jetzt!", verkündete Mick, was dazu führte, dass beide ihre Unterhaltung (endlich!) unterbrachen und ihn verwirrt anblickten.

„Was reicht?", wunderte sich Ray, „Stimmt etwas nicht, Mick?"

„Brennt es irgendwo?", erkundigte sich Constantine und hielt sich dabei wohl für besonders witzig.

Mick ignorierte ihn und wandte sich Ray zu. „Der da ist nicht gut für dich!", erklärte er kategorisch, „Nora Dahrk war schon nicht gut für dich, aber ich bin daneben gestanden, weil mir immer klar war, dass nichts daraus werden würde, aber der hier kann dir weh tun, Schmalzlocke! Du hast Besseres verdient! Jemanden, der weiß, was du brauchst, und es dir auch gibt, und nicht jemanden, der nur ins Bett mit dir will und dich Sonnenschein nennt!"

Constantine hob die Augenbrauen. „Sollte ich jetzt beleidigt sein?", wunderte er sich, „Und wieso ist Sonnenschein ein schlechterer Spitzname als Schmalzlocke?"

„Mick, ich glaube hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor", meinte Ray langsam, „John und ich … wir sind nur Freunde. Ich bin gerührt und überrascht, dass du sich um mein Liebesleben sorgst, aber es gibt wirklich keinen Grund zur Sorge. John mag mich nicht auf diese Weise."

„Nun, eigentlich schon", warf Constantine ein.

Ray blickte ihn überrascht an. „Wirklich? Das wusste ich gar nicht. Das ist sehr schmeichelhaft, John", meinte er und errötete.

Mick starrte beide ungläubig an. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein! War er jetzt etwa derjenige, der die Schuld daran trug, dass diese beiden zusammenkamen?! Dabei war er doch hergekommen um genau das zu verhindern!

„Ray, du bist ein umwerfender Mann und verdammt sexy", sagte Constantine gerade, „Wieso sollte ich dich nicht wollen? Ich weiß, ich hatte meinen Spaß mit Sara, aber sie hat sich inzwischen einer anderen zugewandt. Und du…"

„Nein!", unterbrach ihn Mick, „Einfach nein. Was immer du jetzt sagen willst, sag es nicht!"

Constantine seufzte und warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Und warum nicht?", wollte er wissen.

Verdammt, darauf hatte Mick auf keine Antwort zu bieten. Zumindest keine die Sinn machen würde. Also schnaufte er einfach nur wütend, drehte sich dann um, und stapfte von der Brücke. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Constantine diese Runde gewonnen hatte, und das nur dank Micks Hilfe.

 _Und seit wann bin ich eigentlich der Hauptdarsteller einer blöden Romcom geworden?,_ fragte sich Mick, _Noch dazu einer Romcom ohne Happy End!_

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass die Dinge nicht so gelaufen sind, wie Sie es wollten, Mister Rory? Ihre Werte deuten immer noch auf große Erregung hin", meldete sich Gideon ungefragt zu Wort.

„Nein, halt einfach den Mund!", meinte Mick nur und beschloss das Einzige zu tun, was er immer tat, wenn alles schief lief: Sich zu betrinken. Zumindest waren Zari und Flash Jr. mit ihrem blöden Spiel aus der Küche verschwunden, also störte ihn niemand bei seiner Verlierer-Sauferei.

Zumindest einige Zeit lang nicht. Dann tauchte Zari schon wieder auf – ungefragt und beobachtete ihn. „Was?!", fuhr er sie an.

„Wirst du mir sagen, was eigentlich los ist, oder muss ich Amaya zurück auf das Schiff holen, damit du mit irgendjemanden sprichst?", wollte sie wissen.

„Es gibt nichts zu besprechen", knurrte Mick, „Schmalzlocke ist jetzt wohl mit dem neuen englischen Arsch zusammen, und das ist das Ende vom Lied."

„Ah", machte Zari, „Ich verstehe." Mick wusste nicht, was sie verstand, und es interessierte ihn eigentlich auch nicht. Sie verschwand, und damit war das erledigt. Und damit hatte er auch wieder seine Ruhe.

Bis auf einmal Schmalzlocke auftauchte. Ausgerechnet.

„Was willst du denn hier?", brummte Mick unwillig, „Solltest du nicht mit John Cons-arsch-tine süße Liebe machen?!"

„Ja, Zari hat mir gesagt, dass du das denkst", meinte Ray nur und setzte sich dann unaufgefordert neben ihn. Mick warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Zumindest sah man keine Knutschflecken.

„Du bist gegangen, bevor ich John sagen konnte, dass ich mich sehr geschmeichelt fühle, aber nichts aus uns beiden werden wird", erklärte Schmalzlocke.

„Oh?" Mick warf dem anderen Mann einen prüfenden Seitenblick zu.

„Ja. Er war enttäuscht, aber er hat es akzeptiert", erklärte Ray, „Du musst dir also keine Sorgen mehr um mich machen. Und du musst auch nicht mehr … eifersüchtig sein. Ich meine, selbst, wenn ich wieder einmal eine Beziehung hätte, würde das nicht bedeuten, dass ich deswegen auf dich vergesse. Wir wären trotzdem immer noch Freunde."

„Oh, ja, Freunde", meinte Mick bitter.

Ray wirkte nun etwas verunsichert. „Ich dachte zumindest, dass wir inzwischen Freunde geworden sind. Ich meine, nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben..." Er brach ab.

Mick seufzte. „Ja, Schmalzlocke, wir sind Freunde", meinte er müde, „Immer nur Freunde."

„Wir können auch immer noch Partner sein. Ich meine, ich hatte eigentlich das Gefühl dieses Privileg mit der Kältekanone gemeinsam verloren zu haben, aber…."

Mick seufzte erneut. „Wie auch immer."

Ray zögerte. „Ehrlich gesagt, Mick, weiß ich nicht, warum du immer noch sauer auf mich bist. Ich habe Constantine zurückgewiesen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass er mich auf diese Weise mag, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum du deswegen wütend auf mich bist", gab er dann zu.

„Warum hast du ihn eigentlich zurückgewiesen? Ich meine, du magst ihn doch, oder nicht?", gab Mick zurück.

„Ja, irgendwie schon, aber ich bin über die Phase meines Lebens hinaus, in der ich denke, dass ein attraktives Gesicht eine ausreichende Grundlage für eine Beziehung darstellt", meinte Ray nur, „Und die Person, die ich mag, die …. Nun, das habe ich aufgegeben."

Na toll, also gab es doch jemanden, den Schmalzlocke mochte. Wenn das hier wirklich eine Romcom wäre, dann wäre diese Person natürlich…. _Scheiß drauf._

Mick lehnte sich hinüber und drückte Ray einen hungrigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Oh", meinte Ray, als es vorbei war.

„Siehst du, deswegen bin ich sauer. Ist nicht deine Schuld, aber es ist … ermüdend", erklärte Mick, „Genau deswegen, mache ich mir nichts aus Gefühlen."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sara und Zari recht hatten", erwiderte Ray.

Na toll, die Mädchen wussten davon und hatten offenbar mit Schmalzlocke darüber gesprochen. Mick zuckte die Schultern. „Du musst dich nicht sorgen. Deine Unschuld ist sicher. Ich brauche nur wieder ein wenig … Abstand", erklärte er.

„Und was, wenn ich keinen Abstand will?", erkundigte sich Ray.

Mick war offensichtlich schon zu betrunken um noch weiter mitzukommen. „Häh? Mhmph…" Diesmal küsste Schmalzlocke ihn und war dabei sehr enthusiastisch.

Mick drückte ihn von sich. „Was ist in dich gefahren? Bist du auf Drogen?!", wollte er wissen.

„Ich dachte bisher einfach nur, dass du kein Interesse hast. Ich meine, du erträgst ja schon an guten Tagen kaum meine Gegenwart, und von allen Leuten an Bord, bin ich nicht gerade dein Liebling, also…", brabbelte Ray.

„Was? Willst du damit sagen, dass du mich die ganze Zeit über mochtest?", wunderte sich Mick. Offenbar war das hier wirklich eine Romcom.

„Nun ja, nicht die ganze Zeit über. Aber ich war seit dem Gulag eigentlich immer der Meinung, dass eine gewisse Verbindung zwischen und besteht, aber dann war da die ganze Sache mit den Zeitpiraten, und Chronos, und Kendra, und Leonard ist gestorben und…", erklärte Ray, doch Mick unterbrach ihn: „Wir hätten diese ganze Zeit über Sex haben können?"

„Nun …. Ja?"

„Verdammt", meinte Mick nur dazu.

Ray zuckte die Schultern. „Wir könnten es ja nachholen", schlug er vor.

Mick beschloss ihn beim Wort zu nehmen, packte seinen Arm, und zerrte ihn in Richtung von Rays Kabine.

 _Moment mal, heißt das jetzt, dass ich Constan-Arsch dankbar sein muss?,_ fiel Mick dann von einem Moment auf den anderen erschrocken ein. Immerhin, wenn der Zauberer nicht angefangen hätte mit Ray zu flirten, dann wären sie beide immer noch ahnungslos über die Gefühle des anderen. _Nein, Unsinn._

Und dann hatte er keine Zeit mehr weiter nachzudenken, da er sich angenehmeren Dingen zuwandte.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das hätte ein entspannter One-Shot für zwischendurch werden sollen. Stattdessen musste ich feststellen, dass es mir zur Zeit offenbar nicht vergönnt ist, irgendetwas zu schreiben, weil alles und jeder in meiner Umgebung mich auf jede erdenkliche Weise sabotiert._

 _Ich habe diese Crackfic aber trotzdem fertig geschrieben._

 _Sie spielt offensichtlich nicht in meinem A/B/O-Arrowverse und ist damit unabhängig von meinen anderen Fics._

 _Reviews?_


End file.
